Our objective is to host a series of in-person and online meetings in 2013, 2014, and 2015, related to comparative effectiveness, health information technology (health IT), patient safety, prevention and care management, value, and healthcare innovations and other emerging areas. The United States Cochrane Center (USCC) and CUE, Consumers United for Evidence-based Healthcare, will host the proposed events, with an aim to build capacity within health consumer advocacy groups; to present opportunities for their scientist partners to learn more about them; and to establish relationship-building opportunities among stakeholders. We will accomplish our overall objective by offering the following: 1. Three CUE Membership meetings in Washington, DC (2013, 2014, 2015); 2. Three in-person Steering Committee meetings as well as monthly teleconferences; 3. Three educational workshops, held at the annual Cochrane Colloquium. The aims of our efforts are to: 1. Build on the established momentum to grow a critical mass of US-based consumer advocates trained to use and communicate the essential elements of EBHC; 2. Increase collaboration and partnership between the growing number of CUE member organizations, Cochrane Collaboration contributors, the AHRQ Community Forum, the Patient Centered Outcomes Research Institute (PCORI), Guidelines International Network (G-I-N), and other groups active in consumer advocacy-scientist partnerships; 3. Provide online and in-person education and training on up-to-date topic areas related to EBHC (comparative effectiveness, health information technology, patient safety, prevention & care management, value, & healthcare innovations and other emerging areas); 4. Provide a forum for communication and methodological consultation on incorporating evidence into advocacy activities; 5. Contribute to improving the quality of healthcare through cooperative efforts to produce & use clinical evidence and translate evidence into practice; 6. Increase awareness of, involvement in & contribution to the principles of EBHC, in US consumers.